


When Fenris Keeps Secrets From Anders

by Bowm8935



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Fighting, M/M, Miscommunication, anders thinks fenris is cheating on him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowm8935/pseuds/Bowm8935
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you're still taking prompts, "Imagine your OTP getting into a huge argument and Person A yells ‘Just take whatever’s yours and leave!’ and Person B picks person A up and walks out the door” for Fenders -- by TearsofWinter</p><p>Again, I apologize profusely for the fact that I completely suck at titles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Fenris Keeps Secrets From Anders

Anders stood outside the door to the dilapidated mansion, chewing his bottom lip as he debated whether or not to enter. He had been lucky enough to be able to join Hawke on a mission right after he had found out the truth, giving him plenty of time to think about how to proceed.

Of course, that also meant that he had had plenty of time to mope and stew in his emotions without any means of escaping his own tortured mind. 

He shifted nervously back and forth on his feet, long fingers reaching up to tuck the blonde hair that had fallen loose behind an ear. He longed to return to the days when love was but a game he played, unattainable and impossible. He had kept his heart guarded and chased only physical pleasure.

That was before a certain handsome and broody elf had punched his way into holding his heart. Literally, at first; Anders had decided to wade into the fray to utilize his sorely neglected battlemage skills one day, a mistake on his part. They had been fighting Tevinter slavers, and a flash of lyrium blue was all the warning he had before he felt fingers curling around his heart, and he had cried out for the elf to stop. Green eyes had met his amber, widening in comprehension before the hand receded, Fenris recoiling with equal parts surprise and sorrow on his face. Anders had been left breathless-not in the good way- frightened, and, strangely, turned on. Fenris had shown up at his clinic that night prepared to apologize, walking through the door without so much as bothering to knock and proceeding to search the clinic until he found Anders. Anders, who had been laying on his bed, taking himself in hand to relieve the heat he had felt since the battle. A sharp intake of breath had told him he was not alone, and he had been surprised to look up to find Fenris staring at him, eyes blown wide in lust. A crooked finger, an invite, was all it took for the elf to launch himself upon him, and the rest was history.

He let out a shaky breath, running his hands through his hair before steeling his spine and reaching for the door. As usual, it gave no resistance, opening with a quiet squeak to emit him. No turning back now, he thought as he stepped inside. Shutting the door behind him, he found he was wringing his hands, his anxiety peaking the closer he came to confronting the man he had thought loved him.

He should have known, really. The fact that it started out as carnal pleasure should have been a tip off, a red flag to keep his emotions guarded. But once Fenris had started to let him in, he had found him to be so blasted sweet. It was like shooting a sitting duck; a little small talk followed with a shy smile, and Anders found himself stuck. Unfortunate, that.

He stiffened when he heard voices coming from the sitting area; surely he would not have brought her here? Anders quietly padded down the hall, feeling a headache forming behind his eyes as his anxiety continued to rise. He rubbed gently at his temples, letting some healing magic seep into his head to try to ease the pain; he needed to be able to focus when he spoke to Fenris.

He abruptly halted in the entryway to the large room, the burning sensation that was a prelude to tears forming in his eyes. Fenris was sitting in his favorite brown reading chair, leaned back and relaxed with a glass of wine held lazily in one hand. A young, beautiful brown elf with eyes the color of mahogany and long black hair that shimmered in the firelight sat on the arm of the chair next to him, talking animatedly with overdone gestures. Fenris nodded at something she said, taking a sip of his wine and letting those entrancing moss-colored eyes wander the room. He blinked in surprise when he saw Anders, a smile blooming across his handsome face as he sat up quickly.

“Anders!” he called out in that calm, gravely voice Anders so adored. Anders watched as the elf leaned forward to set his wineglass down, standing gracefully to stride over to him. The happy look was replaced by confusion and worry when Anders shook his head and backed away from him, tears slipping down his cheeks.

“Anders, what’s wrong?” Fenris asked softly, green eyes searching his face. Anders backed up more, lower lip trembling as he tried to reign in the emotions cascading throughout his body. Fenris took another step toward him, and Anders lost his nerve. Grabbing his staff and his bag, he turned and fled to the basement of the estate, tears now flowing freely as he wrenched open the door that led to Darktown. He heard Fenris calling after him, but he kept running, only stopping when he was safely locked in his clinic.

He tossed the bag from the trip onto his bed, the staff landing beside it. He ran his hands through his mussed up hair, tears flooding his cheeks. He felt like he was drowning, being held under by a storm of his own emotions, unable to struggle to the surface to catch his breath. This was his recompense for giving into something as foolish as love.

The sound of knocking made him snarl at the door, picking up one of his empty vials and shattering it against the wooden frame. The noise paused briefly, letting Anders hope the perpetrator had left before a blue hand appeared through the door, followed quickly by the rest of a glowing body. Fenris materialized completely once inside, carefully stepping over the shattered glass as he approached the distraught mage.

“Why did you bother coming here?” Anders growled, glaring daggers at the elf. He watched as Fenris froze, blinking slowly at the rage apparent on his face.

“You are upset. I wish to help.”

Anders snorted at the answer; he couldn’t believe Fenris was still trying. Anders has caught him, for Maker’s sake! “No, you don’t,” he replied haughtily, sneering at the bemused man. “I’m old news now, right? Trash to be thrown out and replaced?”

Fenris’ brow furrowed, and when be spoke, it was careful and deliberate. “I love you, Anders. What have I done to convince you otherwise?”

A bitter laugh escaped Anders. “Please don’t. It hurts to hear you lie to me so easily. Just go back home to your pretty little elf and leave me alone.”

Fenris’ eyes widened as comprehension dawned across his face. “You believe me guilty of infidelity,” he responded in a flat tone, hurt flashing in his eyes. “I would never…”

“STOP LYING!” Anders roared, magic flaring at his edges dangerously. He struggled for a short moment to regain control of himself, speaking through clenched teeth once he did. “You’ve been sneaking off to meet with her in secret, lying to me about where you were. I just… I can’t do this anymore.” He sagged suddenly, shoulders slumped as he let the weariness he’d been suppressing wash over him. “Please, just take whatever’s yours and leave,” he begged, tugging an unsteady hand through his tangled locks.

Fenris gazed at him, face unreadable, before taking a few quick strides over to the mage and hoisting him over his shoulder. “I-Wh-What are you doing?” Anders sputtered, trying to push off the elf who was now carrying him toward the exit.

“You told me to take what is mine and leave. I am simply following instructions,” Fenris deadpanned, pushing open the door and stepping out into Lowtown. Despite himself, Anders felt a smile tugging at the side of his lips as the man strode back toward the passage that would lead into his cellar. “You are being foolish. Asha is here only because I asked Isabela to find me a capable Rivaini seer.”

Anders remained silent, head tilted to the side as he considered what Fenris was saying. He ducked his head when they entered the tunnel, waiting for him to continue.

“She is specialized in dealing with spirits, communicating and extracting them from hosts, both willing and unwilling,” Fenris paused in his explanation as he worked his way up the stairs to the cellar, stopping at the top to catch his breath before continuing. “You had mentioned that you wished you could separate from Justice. I simply found someone who could give you the option, if you chose to move forward with it.”

“Oh,” was all Anders could manage as the full weight of his stupidity and inane jealousy came crashing down on him. He felt the man below him shift his hands as he was gently pulled down to be placed back on the ground. A blush had worked its way onto his pale skin, and he looked away from Fenris, chewing his lip, too guilty to meet his gaze.

A hand grasped his chin, gently pulling his face up to stare into liquid green warmth. His eyes fluttered closed and he let out a sigh when lips brushed his softly, Fenris slowly entwining his hands into messy blonde hair. The air shifted around them as the elf deepened the kiss, only pulling back once Anders was panting. “You are mine,” Fenris said, voice low and husky. “I want no one else but you. Understand?”

Anders nodded, breathing jaggedly. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled, flashing him a small, apologetic smile.

Fenris carded his hands through Anders’ hair, a soft look upon his face. “All is well, my silly mage, all is well.” He leaned forward to place another gentle kiss upon his lips, extending a hand when he pulled back. “Now, shall we go see what Asha has to say?”

Anders took his hand, inclining his head in agreement, following as Fenris led them up the flight of stairs that would take them into the mansion.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Did you love it? Did you... *gasp* hate it? Let me know! I'm always open for reviews, comments and helpful criticism.  
> I'm here to grow. :)
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr as StarlingHawke


End file.
